dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Greatest Showdown of All Time! The Ultimate Survival Battle!
is the one hundred and thirtieth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on March 18, 2018. Its original American airdate was September 28, 2019. Summary Goku has finally achieved the complete form of Ultra Instinct and tells Jiren that their true battle begins now as Jiren is frustrated by the setback. In the bleachers, Anat is interested to see how Ultra Instinct Goku will fare against Jiren, and how their battle will conclude. As Goku begins his counterattack against Jiren, Piccolo is impressed by the completed Ultra Instinct's speed, but Belmod still believes that Jiren cannot possibly lose. Jiren himself tells Goku not to get carried away simply because he's powered up, but Goku soon proves his decisively superior might, easily outclassing Jiren almost entirely. Shin thinks Universe 7's victory is assured, while Cae worries that Goku has vastly surpassed Jiren's power. Jiren is furious by this and declares in a rage that he will win: strength is justice, strength is absolute, and he won't allow himself to be defeated and lose everything like he did before. Jiren powers up with [[Continuous Energy Bullet|an explosive storm of fiery ki]], and Vegeta realizes that being overwhelmed by Goku has caused Jiren to recall his past trauma, thereby awakening his hidden power. With his heightened ki, Jiren seems to gain the upper hand on Goku, knocking him around and finishing off with a big blast that leaves him flat on the ground. While it looks like the match is over, Krillin still believes in Goku as he always turns the tables when things get tough. As he yells for Goku to get back up, Goku does instead struggle back to his feet. Jiren is amazed that Goku still has any stamina left, and Goku explains that he can't back down now since 17 and the others have left things up to him. Jiren insists that such sentiments are meaningless in the face of his power, but as he and Goku start to fight again, Goku is even faster than before. Piccolo says this is because Goku is fighting for the sake of others, while Roshi further explains that Goku and co. have come this far because they mutually support one another. Krillin and Tien Shinhan say that though they all started off as Goku's enemies, now they have entrusted their fate to him; Goku has the mysterious ability to draw his opponents over to his side. Goku continues to fight Jiren with what he describes as "their" power and eventually defeats him, but Jiren still refuses to accept the importance of friendship or trust; doing so would mean denying all that he has stood for up until now. Jiren claims he will easily wipe out the power Goku believes in and aims a blast at the stands which Goku quickly deflects. Angered, Goku says that he might not be a hero of justice, but he won't forgive those who hurt his friends and attacks Jiren with a fist full of rage. Then both savagely exchange several blows and blasts, until Goku takes the upper hand and finishes off Jiren with a full power Kamehameha. Now Jiren is the one on the ground, apparently immobilized by Goku's blast. Though Goku seems reluctant to finish him off, Jiren says the match is over and tells Goku to knock him out of bounds. As Goku prepares a final blast though, he suddenly collapses. Whis realizes that the strain of surpassing his limits with the power of the gods has taken a heavier toll on Goku than even Whis believed it would. Belmod screams for Jiren to take this chance to defeat Goku and obtain the Super Dragon Balls. Though Jiren is unhappy with winning in this fashion, he assures Goku that he will always live on in his memory. While Jiren sends Goku flying, Goku is suddenly attacked from behind. It turns out that Frieza is still in the fight… as is 17! Krillin wonders if 17 didn't actually self-destruct earlier, and 17 explains that while it was a gamble whether he would survive or not, it seems to have worked out; 18 happily praises her brother for being so amazing. Belmod tells Jiren to knock them all out before time is up while 17 tells Frieza that with Goku in such bad condition, it will be up to the two of them to win to which Frieza response that he's well aware of. Elsewhere, Goku has reverted to his normal form and landed on a floating piece of rubble. Only a little time remains in the Tournament of Power. Battles *Goku (Ultra Instinct (transformation)) vs. Jiren (Full Power/Super Full Power) Appearances Characters *Goku *Jiren *Frieza *Top *Vegeta *Piccolo *Whis *Beerus *Master Roshi *Krillin *Tien Shinhan Locations *Null Realm **Tournament of Power Arena Objects Transformations *Autonomous Ultra Instinct (transformation) *Super Full Power Animation Staff *'Script' - Hiroshi Yamaguchi *'Director' - Ryota Nakamura *'Storyboard' - Ryota Nakamura *'Animation Supervisor' - Naoki Tate & Shuuichiro Manabe *'Key Animators' - Naoki Tate, Futoshi Higashide, Atsushi Nikaido, Yasuhiko Ooyama, Naotoshi Shida, Yong-ce Tu, Toshiyuki Kanno, Shuuichiro Manabe, Tetsuya Saeki, Yuki Osada, Nobuhiro Masuda, Tatsuhiro Nagaki, Yuuhichi Nakasawa, Kenji Miuma, Ken Otsuka, Satsuki Aizu, Noborisa Sawaki, Osamu Ishikawa, Nozomu Shimazaki, Shunsuke Matsuo, Yoshitaka Kato, Akira Teramoto *'2nd Key Animators' - Toei Phils., Art Base Bam, Anitus Kobe Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 130 (BDS) es:Episodio 130 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 130 pt-br:O maior combate de todos os tempos! A batalha definitiva pela sobrevivência! it:Il più grande scontro di tutti i tempi! La battaglia finale per la sopravvivenza! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super